I Worship You
by Emmene-moi
Summary: Muggle AU! “Blood is red. Bruises are blue. He is for me. Not for you. If you ever took my place, I’ll grab this gun and end your face. Please don’t scream and cry—I just want to see you die.” Yandere/Yangire!Tom Riddle
1. Prologue:“Twinkle-Twinkle-Little-Star”

**Title: _I Worship You_**

**Genre: _Horror, Humour, Romance_**

**Pairing: _Tom Riddle x Harry Potter _**

**AU: _Muggle Highschool _**

**Warnings: _Yaoi, Blood, Gore, Dub-Con (only one small part later), OOCNESS Alive!Potters, Alive!Riddles, Age changes...Yandere/Yangire!Tom Riddle _**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't know who told you this but I don't own Harry Potter. Santa never answered my Christmas letters. I think I've sent them to the South Pole by accident...**_

**Summary: **_

**Quiet fifteen year old Tomlin Riddle's life changed forever when seventeen year old cheery Harry Potter comes to attend Hogwarts School for the Gifted. **

**He had never felt anything for even one person in his school but when he first looked into Harry's eyes, he knew that the boy was The One.**

**The problem was, his senpai wouldn't take a goddamn hint.**

**PROLOGUE: "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star..."**

*****

"Where is he?"a boy with raven hair and the most shocking green eyes asked the nurse.

The kind old woman at the desk stood up and gave him a sad smile. "He's in the Dai Llewelyn Ward, dearie. His parents came to visit just before you,"she informed him, leading him to the direction of the ward.

The boy flushed a pale pink. The raven haired boy knew that the parents of the person he was visiting secretly hated him for rendering their son the way he was.

No matter how much they told him they didn't blame him, but he saw it in their eyes.

Even a year later, despite all he had been through...their son held a special place in his heart.

Soon they managed to reach the ward.

The place made the raven haired cringe slightly as he looked at the motionless, blank people who looked well cared for as they sat in odd places around the mint green room.

They passed many doors until they reached the end of the hallway in the ward. That was when the nurse and the boy heard the demented singing.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_You're my man oh yes you are!_

_I love my Senpai _

_Yes I do!_

_He's for me and not for you!_

_Soon you'll want to marry me,_

_Or I'll hang you from the highest tree!_

_Twinkle twinkle sweetie pie,_

_Because your end is coming nigh!_"

The raven haired boy felt a shiver go up his spine.

_Please review! :)_


	2. Chapter-One:”Weird-Name”

**CHAPTER ONE: "Weird Name"**

"...Today, we welcome two new—well one of them is an old face—to HSG. They are Mrs Lily Potter, the Head Girl of 1996 and our new 5th-7th Year Physics Professor along with his son, Mr Harry Potter!"Headmaster Dippet informed the school.

The whole school started to create a flurry of whispers. _Thee_ Potter Family? The one who owns the best law firm in all of the United Kingdom, Potter Black Attorneys?

That had begun to pique one Tomlin Riddle's interest. Mainly because Hogwarts had never had a new student who wasn't in First Year in over 500 years of Hogwarts' rich history.

When the mother and son duo stood up from their seating area on the stage, Tomlin almost melted when the raven haired boy's electric green eyes made contact with his own lapis lazuli ones.

"And we should give a warm welcome!"Dippet ordered, prompting everyone to give a round of thunderous applause.

He whispered something into Lily Potter's ear before pointing her to the teacher's area and Harry into the Prefect and Head Boy/Girl Area where Tomlin was...

The brunet had a strange feeling bloom in his chest when Harry Potter had sat next to him.

He tried to make zero eye contact with the other boy.

But sometimes, life just had to not listen to him.

"Hello,"Harry greeted him with a grin. Tomlin immediately loved the sound of his baritone voice. He blushed a faint pink, something that horrified him to no end.

"Um, hello..."Tomlin replied shyly.

"So...What's you're name?"Harry asked the boy.

"Tomlin. Tomlin Riddle."

"That's such a weird name, but I like it..."

Tomlin felt his face heat up slightly. "Uh—Um, thanks...I guess..."

Before Harry could open his mouth, Professor Merrythought shushed them.

"Potter, Riddle! Behave! Assembly is still in progress! Keep talking and you'll get a red slip!"she hissed.

"Sorry, Professor,"came the simultaneous apology.

*****

After the assembly, everyone had gone to their registration classroom. Everyone knew that Tomlin always managed to stay in Set One. So that meant this year, his class teacher would be Professor Dumbledore.

Tomlin hated Dumbledore. The man would always be so suspicious of him when he didn't even do anything! In his Third Year, the old coot had managed to convince his parents to let him get seen by Dr Trelawney for some weird 'treatment' after he had had just a small nervous breakdown after studying for his exams and he was to compete in a Maths Olympiad.

That was the only time he slipped up! That doesn't mean that he should be shipped off to a bloody shrink every week on a Saturday...right?

But no matter, what happened happened.

"...So, I saw you chatting with Potter..."Tomlin's friend Bellatrix Black chirped as she sat on one side of him on the four seater desk in the classroom.

"Yes, so...how is he?"his other friend, Minerva McGonagall asked as she organised her file dividers.

"I think he has a thing for you..."Barty Crouch Jr drawled out with a smirk as he sat next to Bellatrix.

"Don't say that!"Tomlin growled. "He's most likely trying to be nice!"

"Well, the stars say that your love life is about to get really spicy from now on, trust me!"Bellatrix sang.

"You and your voodoo business of yours is a waste of time!"Minerva told the curly haired girl.

"For the last fucking time, McGonagall—Get the fuck out of my business and read those dumb books of yours!"Bellatrix hissed.

"I always wondered how you managed to stay in the A class when I've never even seen you touch a book that isn't manga or dirty Jakeward fanfiction, Black."

"Both of you stop fighting for one moment before Dumbles comes here to yell at us!"Tomlin chided.

"Let him come,"Bellatrix said, not taking her grey eyes off of Minerva.

"Don't be an idiot, do you want retention on the first day?!"Minerva asked incredulously.

"Let me tell you this again. Fuck off,"Bellatrix growled.

Both Tomlin and Barty rolled up their notepads and whacked it over the girls' heads.

"Honestly. Don't you two ever get tired? Bellatrix dipped your hair in purple paint eight years ago, Minerva!"Tomlin said.

"She is the reason behind this nonsense and no, you two will suffer from our 'idiocy',"the auburn haired girl replied childishly.


	3. Chapter-Two:”Senpai”-Part-One

**CHAPTER TWO: "Senpai"-Part One**

___

_"先輩." "Senpai"_

___

It was during third period when all the Fifth Years were called to the Assembly Hall. 5D (Dumbledore) were in the lead with 5P(Potter) , 5S(Sprout) and 5F(Flitwick) following behind them, the students in two neat lines per class.

Barty walked next to Tom near the back end of the line with Bellatrix and Minerva in front of them, growling _"__Fight me, bitch.__" _under their breaths.

To the Fifth Years' immense surprise and terror, they found the the Headmaster and the Seventh Years standing in front of the chairs in the front part of the spacious hall.

"Good...afternoon, Fifth Years!"Headmaster Dippet greeted them cheerily after checking his watch.

"Good afternoon Headmaster Dippet!"the Fifth Years replied in a monotone.

"Thank you for singing to me!"he said with a smile. "Now you all must be wondering why I called you here—well the Seventh Years knew a long time ago...Anyway, It's a time in your lives where you, Fifth Years, will be paired with a Seventh Year for a project of mine. It's a Buddy Project and this year, you all have to do some research on a really great topic. _"__Are Soulmates Real and How Far Are You Willing To Go To Keep Them?"._ A really difficult subject, I'm sure! You have already been paired up with a Seventh Year. Tata now!"the Headmaster said before breezing out of the hall.

Hermione Granger, the Head Girl walked up to the stage and took out her tablet which held a pdf all of the pairs of Fifth and Seventh Years.

"Hello, as the Headmaster had just vaguely elaborated for you all, this project is supposed to be presented in a 3000-5000 word essay co-written with your partner on the topic given to you.

You need to have a bibliography and plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Please provide visual sources and a PowerPoint presentation. This is due on June 24 and is worth 350 marks. It will make up 40 percent of your grade,"Hermione informed them. With every word she uttered, the more and more unfair the Fifth Years found the project.

"Draco, could you please come up and help me with the calling out of the names?"Hermione asked her counterpart.

The blond boy made his way up to the stage.

He took the bushy haired Head Girl's tablet and began to read off the device.

"Let's start off with 7AS (Aurora Sinstra) and 5D..."he murmured.

"Black, Bellatrix and Granger, Hermione!"

The former girl practically squealed as her rainbow bracelets bounced on her arms when she made her way towards the nervous looking Head Girl. Hermione had no idea what to make of the black haired girl.

Tomlin's began to beat wildly in his chest. He saw Harry go to Professor Sinstra's class. He hoped that he could be paired with him instead of some other idiotic Seventh Year. He don't know what he would do.

Is it normal to fall in love at first sight, right? Is normal for someone to be able to do anything—_**anything**_ for they love, right? It's normal for someone to feel this way so suddenly about, right? _**Right**_?

Tomlin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Draco Malfoy call out Barty's name.

"Crouch, Bartemius and...Me,"the blond said with a faint smirk. Barty's complexion tinged green as he sat down in the chair Draco sat in normally on the stage.

A few more names later and only one third of the class was left.

"...McGonagall, Minerva and Longbottom, Neville..."

The shy, good-looking Seventh Year blushed a furious red as the auburn haired girl timidly made her way to where he sat.

Tomlin felt like his heart would come out of his mouth at this point.

"Riddle, Tomlin and...Potter, Harry!"

_YES! YESYESYESYESYEEEESSSS!_Was the only thought running through Tomlin's mind.

Tomlin's legs felt like jelly and his face hurt from the amount of smiling (read: creepy grinning) he did as he made his way to Harry.

"Hiya there, Riddle,"Harry greeted with a smile that made the brunet turn a faint pink.

"Uh, hey, Harry..."Tomlin replied, using his first name. He was a bit hurt that the ravenette didn't use his first name.

He sat down delicately and held his arms around himself as if he were giving himself a hug.

"So, how's your few hours at Hogwarts treating you?"Tomlin asked Harry awkwardly.

Harry chuckled. "It's quite...different, for the lack of better words. This place is wilder than my old boarding school..."he replied.

"Oh really?"Tomlin asked, trying to play it cool. "What school did you go to?"

"Beaubaxton Academy in France."

"I've heard that it's a really good school, my father wanted to send me there but my mother had eventually won, telling him that she wanted me to be apart of some 'legacy'. She says that her family owns 1/4 of the school through Slytherin House but I believe her—even if she's insane majority of the time..."

"Oh. How are you parents like?"

"They're really great, but I swear that my mother needs medical help sometimes. How about yours?"

Harry's face twisted a little bit. "...They're great parents for me, don't get me wrong—it's just that I feel like that they've only been staying together for me. I know it seems weird to tell someone that I barely even know my deepest secrets, but I feel like I can trust you."

_I can trust you. I Trust you. Trust you . You._Those were the only words that were going through Tomlin's head. He wished that he could help Harry's home life with all his heart but he wasn't sure how.

"Anyway, let's move on from depressing matters...Have you made any friends?"Tomlin asked quickly in an effort to change the subject.

"Yes, actually! I've been sitting with Hermione and her friends, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Ron and Neville. They're all very kind and actually treat me like a person instead of a God or something,"Harry said happily.

Tomlin pursed his plump rosy lips slightly. Surely Harry would love him to pamper him? He did deserve it too.

*****

The last school week had been amazing for Tomlin as he discovered more and more about his Harry. He even kept a notebook for writing down his every little detail about him, word for word.

But sadly, it was time for his weekly trip back to Little Hangleton and he wouldn't be able to spend it with his love.

*****

It had been the first Saturday at school and Harry had been looking for Tomlin around the school so that they could go to the library and start their project.

He saw what looked like to be one person who seemed to be apart of Tomlin's gang of friends, the boy who was partnered with Draco and the girl who was with Hermione.

Harry rushed towards them, his necessary equipment jostling itself between his arms.

"Hello! You two—Yea you!"he called out to Bellatrix and Barty.

"Yes, hello—such a nice way to greet us!"Bellatrix replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Barty tutted and shook his head, causing Harry to feel embarrassed at his brusqueness.

"Sorry," Harry apologised. "I was wondering, where is your little gang leader, Riddle?"he asked the duo.

Harry missed the nervous glance the duo shared before answering him.

"He's...out of school for special reasons..."Barty replied awkwardly.

Harry frowned. "Special reasons? Whatever for? Is he okay?"he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Tomlin is a bit...ill. It's a confidential matter. But it's not like a life threatening disease or something like that, don't worry! But it's just that he has to go back home every Saturday for his treatment. He'll be back tomorrow, bye now, Potter!"Bellatrix got out quickly before grabbing Barty by the arm and yanked him away from the raven haired boy and practically breezed out of his view.

Harry shrugged and made his way back to Gryffindor Quarters to inform his father, James Potter and his uncle Sirius about his week.

___

_Next: Tomlin and Dr Trelawney's session and we meet the parents!_


End file.
